Tündér az üvegben
by Lyany
Summary: Nem mindig jó, ha megtudod, hogy mi az igazság. Ma egy kis tündér okoz sok kalamajkát.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Újabb történet, melynek még nem értem a végére. És megint egy kis varázslény, ami előre viszi a történet dinamikáját.

Mit csinál a kis csapat, ha egy kíváncsi pöttöm túl sokat beszél arról, amiről eddig senki nem mert vagy csak nem akart.

A történet szereplői nem az enyémek, és semmi hasznom nincs ebből. Ennyi. Jó olvasást!!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Tündér az üvegben**

xxx

Filia precízen tisztította antik vázáját. Sikerült az utolsó üzleti útján kifognia egy jó cserét, melyben egy igazán egyedülálló darabra tett szert. Egy kis finomítással eladhatja akár az eredeti ár kétszereséért. Elhelyezte a raktár egyik polcára további restaurálásra, majd boltjába lépett és kinyitotta annak ajtaját. Jillas és Gravos sokat segítettek, hogy vásárlóinak köre egyre szélesebb legyen, folyamatosan járták a környéket új vevőket és eladókat kutatva. Ezen kívül több ideje maradt Valterrára is, kinek a teljes szeretetét nyújtotta. Nem is gondolta volna, hogy a fekete sárkányok növekedése majdnem háromszor gyorsabb mint az embereké. Sok gondja akadt a ruhák beszerzésével, de legtöbbször sikerült neki megfelelő toldásokkal megoldani a gondot. Ahogy olvasta ez a folyamat csak a pubertás korral fog lecsökkenni emberire, míg majd felnőttkorra megáll, és az öregedés csak évszázados lassúsággal jön.

Az ajtócsengő megszólalt és mielőtt megnézte volna, hogy ki jött mosolyogva köszönt „Jó napot! Miben segíthetek?" ekkor meglátta az négy ismerős alakot „Lina és a többiek!" és ismerte fel őket.

„Szia Filia gondoltuk, hogy benézünk hozzád!" intett a vörös boszorka.

„Filia kisasszony! Hogy vagytok?" lelkesedett Amelia, és Gourry is integetni kezdett. Zelgadis is egy biccentéssel üdvözölte őt, majd a bolt kínálatát kezdte el nézegetni.

„Köszönjük, jól. Örülök, hogy benéztetek! Esetleg segíthetek valamiben?" gondolva, hogy nem csak a véletlen hozta őket kis üzletébe. Néha-néha benéztek régi utazótársai, legtöbbször hogy megkérdezzék egy-egy porcelán tárgy értékét.

Lina egyszerre a lényegre tért, ha már így rákérdezett a Ryuuzoku „Az egyik kalandunk során találtunk egy érdekes porcelánüvegcsét." és elővette egyik belső zsebéből és a pultra helyezte „Akárhogyan is próbálkoztunk nem sikerült kinyitnunk." magyarázta.

„Se összetörnünk, Lina bármennyire is ugrált rajta." tette hozzá Gourry.

A boszi szúrósan a szőke harcosra nézett, ki eggyel messzebb lépett tőle „Mindegy. Szóval tudsz valamit róla?" kérdezte.

Alaposan vizsgálgatta Filia a díszes, hosszú csepp alakú üveget. Narancsos alapon régi fekete rónák álltak, beleégetve az anyagba. A kupak könnyen nyithatónak látszott, de meg sem próbálta felemeli. Ha emberek nem tudták kinyitni, jobb ha sárkányok sem próbálják. Bár az írás ismerős volt, de bármennyire is gondolkodott nem jött rá hol is látta „Pillanat!" és az egyik alsó polc könyvei között kezdett kutatni. Több könyve is volt az régmúlt vázái és azok írásairól, és köztük megtalálta amit keresett 'Antik bukott birodalmak ékei'. Fellapozta a könyvet és pár perc múlva rá is talált a megfelelőre „Tudtam, hogy ismerős a betűk kerekítésének formája. Damas ősi porcelánjai." a négy utazó érdeklődve hajolt a könyvhöz közel „A királyság 550 éve pusztult el egy nagy mágikus mérgezés során. Az okozói ismeretlenek. Damas híres volt, hogy a tudósok szerettek varázslényeket zárni különböző üvegcsékbe zárni." majd megfogta az üvegcse alsó részét és a könyv alapján olvasni kezdte a rajta állókat „A szín alapján egy tündért zártak be. A szöveg azt mondja, hogy Tikit kotnyelessége miatt sok bosszúságot okozott az udvarba. Előtte nem volt titok, mindent kiderített és előszeretettel kiáltotta ki azokat."

„Azt nem írja, hogyan lehetne kiszabadítani? Nem mintha ezek hallatán jó ötlet volna." kérdezett rá a máguslány.

„De Lina kisasszony, szegény tündék már évszázadok óta raboskodik! Az igazság nevében kötelességünk kiszabadítani őt!!" ellenkezett a hercegnő.

„Még csak ez hiányozna a csapatba! Egy minden lében kanál tündér, aki mindent elmond, még azt is amire a legkevésbé vagyok kíváncsi." válaszolt flegmán.

„De talán segíthet, mikor valaki nem mond el valamit, akkor lehet, hogy ő kideríti!" jegyezte meg Gourry, ki szintén együtt érzett a bezárt teremtéssel és inkább csak kifogásnak szánta, viszont egész jól bejött.

Lina elgondolkodott szőke társa szavain, majd Zelgadisra nézett „Neked mi a véleményed?"

A sámán megvonta a vállát „Te találtad, a te felelősséged. Csak vigyáznod kell vele, ha emberek közé megyünk." ne ő legyen a hibás, mert vezetőjük rossz döntést hozott.

Újból gondolkodóba esett „_Ha pl. Xellos idegesít, talán tényleg hasznunkra lehet.... Vagy ha a banditák nem akarják megmondani, hogy hova rajtették az arany többi részét..... Vagy ha a szakács hazudik az étteremben....._" felcsillantak a szemei „Filia hogyan nyitható ki?"

A sárkány olvasta tovább az üvegen lévő szöveget „Bármely lény ki tudja nyitni, kinek varázs folyik ereiben, s ki így szól, miközben felemeli a zárat 'Damas büszke népe nevében légy újra szabad az életben!' de jaj annak, kinek bőre nem bírja a tüzet és a jeget, mert ezzel zártuk el eme bosszantó lelket." felnézett a többiekre „Lina, szerintem okkal nem akarják, hogy bárki is kiszabadítsa a tündért. Több bajt okozhatott, mint hasznot már akkor is." a következményeket figyelembe véve.

„Filia kisasszony!! Hagynád, hogy tovább bezárva legyen Tiki kisasszony, mert nem volt tökéletes? Lehet, hogy azért zárták be, mert valami fontosat tudott meg a királyság megmentésére, de elkapták mielőtt elmondhatta volna a királynak, így az igazság örök feledésbe veszett, és a gazemberek elpusztították Damast!" érvelt Amelia a tündér érdekében, majd felugrott a pultasztalra „Bár az üzenet megkésett, de a most az igazság kiderül! És tovább küzdhet az igazság és a szeretet nevében, hogy a kideríti a világ sötét mesterkedéseit!!" hullottak a rózsaszín csillagok a lány mögött.

A kis boszorkány viszont egyik beszédre sem figyelt, hanem megoldáson töprengett, míg Zel próbálta lehúzni a hercegnőt a földre, és Gourry csodálkozva nézte a volt papnő kezében lévő narancsos cseppet „Akkor ez azt jelenti, hogy az tündér, aki benne van lehet olyan öreg, mint Xellos?" négyen csapták bele a fejüket az asztalba.

„Már megint ez a téma..." mondta Zelgadis csapzott fejjel.

„Ez miért számít idióta!!" ütötte le a féleszű szőkét Lina „Egy módja van annak, hogy kinyissuk az üveget komolyabb sérülés nélkül." és egy bizonyos kimérára pillantott, majd a másik három is feléje fordult.

Nézett zavartan egy ideig a sámán, „Nem." rázta a fejét, és kulcsolta össze kezeit „Semmi esetre sem. Maradjon bezárva a tündér."

„Na de Zel! Téged megvéd a különleges tested!" és már nyújtotta is az üvegcsét feléje.

„A te üveged, a te sarad! Nem!!" és hátra lépett egyet.

Lina utána és tartotta ki a palackot „Zelgadis úrfi, hogy lehetsz ilyen szívtelen?! A tündérkisasszony biztos sokat szenvedett már bezárva és mikor itt a megmentője ő igazságtalanul visszautasítja!!" lettek könnyel teli Amelia szemei.

A vörös boszi más technikát választott a meggyőzésre „Vannak rosszabb dolgok egy kis tűznél és jégnél Zel..." nézett rá félelmetes arccal a sámánra.

A kimérát kirázta a hideg a két beszéd hallatán, s mire észre vette volna a varázstárgy már a kezében is volt „...rendben...." motyogta.

„Tudtam, hogy egyetértesz velünk!" veregette a hátát Lina, míg a hercegnő szemei boldogságtól csillogtak.

„Kérlek menjetek ki a hátsó udvarra, nem akarom, hogy a vázáimnak valami baja essen!" kérte meg őket a volt papnő. Ha már jönnie kell, legalább olyan helyen, ahol egy kicsit kisebb kárt okozhat.

Kimentek a szabad ég alá, és Zel felvett magára egy köpenyt, hogy takarja utazóruháját a tűz nagy részéről. Most igazán nem volt kedve új ruhatárat vennie, Lina miatt. A sámán elmondta a megfelelő idézetet és felemelte az üvegcse tetejét. Mintha a nyílásból jött volna az erő, elkapta a kimérát először a tűzörvény, majd a jeges fuvallat. Mire a füst felszállt, egy megpörkölt Zelgadis állt a kisebb kráter közepén, jégcsappal az orrán és mindkét fülén „Ajánlom, hogy sikerült, mert ha nem valakit megölök."

„Na hol van a tündér?" kérdezte a máguslány, mikor kilépett az ajtón a csapattársaival, kikkel a házból, az ablakon keresztül figyelték az eseményeket.

„Talán már kiszabadult korábban és csak az üres üveget hagyta hátra." nézelődtek jobbra, balra fel le a lányok.

„Csodás! Szóval felesleges volt az egész!" morgott Zel, miközben vette le a megégett ruhadarabot, és örömmel vette észre, hogy utazóruhája ép maradt.

„Hé Zel! Mi az ott a lábadon?" mutatott Gourry a sámán lábszárára.

Mindannyian lenéztek és ami ott volt nem volt más mint egy fecske nagyságú narancs pillangó hosszú hajjal. A láb tulajdonosa leszedte a kis lényt és szemmagasságra emelte. A tündér szintén narancs szemeivel ránézett a kimérára, elpirult majd az arcának ugrott és boldogan kiáltozott „Köszönöm, hogy kiszabadítottál gazdám!!" dörzsölte pofiját a nagyhoz „Én cuncimókus -lovagom!!"

„Cunci....?"

„Mókuslovag.....?" és az érintetten kívül mindenki hatalmas röhögésbe kezdett.

„HAHAHa.... Zel.... fogadjunk.. hogy még így se hívott senki!!" mondta viháncolva a máguslány.

A sámán felett pedig gyűltek a sötét felhők „Tündér... szállj le rólam..." mondta pattanásig feszült hangjával.

„Hívj csak Tikinek!" repült szembe megmentőjével „És fel a fejjel, mától nincs titok, mire ne jönnék rá! Összeesküvés? Pletyka? Szerelmi háromszög? Mindent kiderítek, hogy mi belőle az igaz!" forgott egyet a levegőben „Hogy szólíthatlak mostantól Mici-Macsóm?" észre sem véve, hogy a megszólított hátán felállt a szőr az utolsó a névtől.

„Hívj Zelgadisnak vagy Zelnek." mondta mély, sötét hangon, miközben rá se nézett a tündérre „És hanyagolt az egyéb becézéseket egyszer és mindenkorra.." majd felemelte a fejét „Különben sem nekem tartozol köszönettel, hanem annak a nőnek ott." mutatott barátai felé „Lina Inversenek kell meghálálnod, mert ő ragaszkodott a kiszabadításodhoz." remélve, hogy eltereli magáról a narancs színű lényt.

Tiki a vörös boszorkára nézett, majd csóválta a fejét „Nem ő nyitotta fel az üvegcsét, tehát semmi közöm hozzá. Különben sem illik a piros hozzám." és szélesen gazdájára mosolygott „Viszont a kék éppen a második kedvenc színem!" nem kell sokat találgatni, hogy melyik az első.

„Héé!!! Hálátlan kis rovar! Ha én nem lettem volna még most is abban az üvegben raboskodnál!" lóbálta az öklét a boszi.

„Igen, de ha ez így van, akkor miért nem te álltál Zelgadis helyett? Csak gyáva emberek bízzák a dolgokat másokra és várják el, hogy övék legyen a tisztelet!" dugta ki a nyelvét gúnyosan.

„Te kis...." gyúlt a szikra Lina kezében „...majd én megmutatom, hogy ki a gyáva!! Amelia eressz el!!!" próbálta lerázni a kezére csimpaszkodott hercegnőt.

„De ott van Zelgadis úrfi is!!" lebegett a nagy rázástól.

„Zelgadis... nagyon furcsa társaid vannak. Az Amelia nevű kedvesnek tűnik, de szerintem vigyáznod kellene az ilyenekkel, ők szoktak lenni a legkétszínűbbek!" mondta a kis emberi alak analizálva a hercegnőt.

„Tiki kisasszony! Azok után, hogy segíteni akartam neked!" nyavalygott sértetten az érintett.

„Bár lehet, hogy csak túl naiv vagy!" közelebb ment a lányhoz, vizsgálgatva kezét állához helyezve „Ühüm, és ráadásul kedveled Zelgadist!" erre a fekete hajú feje paprikára váltott.

„EZ....ez... igazságtalan és nem igaz!!!" és sikerestelenül próbálta megütni a tündért, aki egyre feljebb szállt. Amelia nem volt rest, és utána eredt, és tovább próbálta visszavonatni vele megjegyzését. Zelnek ekkor már régi oly nagyon szeretett fejfájása is előjött, Lina idegei is a végét járták, míg Gourry is Filia csodálkozva követték tekintetükkel ahogy a hercegnő jobbra, balra és fel le cikázik az égen.

„Sokat fejlődött a repülési technikája." kommentálta a szőke ifjú, mire a másik néző rábiccentett.

„FIREBALL!!!" vonta be a kis csapatot a kis boszorka igéje. Mikor a füst eltűnt az igazság harcosa eszméletlenül hullott le az égből, mint egy molylepke a magas hangtól. Az esést a kiméra fogta fel, kinek féltett ruhája mégis megrongyolódott, de szerencséjére csak minimálisan „Legyen vége az eszetlenségnek! TE!" mutatott Tikire, ki sértetlenül ült gazdája hajára „Vond ki magad más érzelmi életéből és törődj a sajátoddal! ÉS Te!" fordult lejjebb az ujj a sámánra „Ha mégis megteszi, téged foglak vacsorára megsütni!!"

Nézett vissza a fején integető pöttömről a vörös-hajú nőre „Mintha lenne beleszólásom a dolgokba..." morogta a bajsza alatt. Látta, hogy Amelia magához tér, így lassan segített neki újra lábra állnia.

„Köszönöm Zelgadis úrfi." hálálkodott gyenge hangon.

A fiatal sárkány is magához tért az események után „Most jól fog esni egy kis tea..." sóhajtott és a konyhából szélsebesen hozott magának egy csészével, mély lélegzetet vett, hogy az illata végigfuthasson légutain.

„Filia nincs véletlenül egy kis sütid? Éhes vagyok!" kérdezte Gourry. Ekkor már Lina és fél füllel figyelt, hogy mi lesz a válasz.

„Délben nem szoktam főzni az üzlet nyitva tartása miatt, ajánlanám ezért a közeli éttermet. Az árak jók és normális adagokat adnak." és beleivott a kedvenc italába. Valami nem stimmelt az ízével, borzalmas volt, s sikeresen mellényelve köhögni kezdett „Mi.. történt... a.. teámmal?"

„Csak nem véletlenül sót tettél bele a cukor helyett kedves Filia?" jött egy ismerős hang a távolból, majd a tulajdonosa megjelent szőke ifjú mellett „Micsoda balszerencse!" mosolygott Xellos.

„Ez a te műved!" dobta neki a csészét aljastól, amit a trükkmester kikerült „Mit keresel itt?"

„Hát tudod, az sajnos titok!" lebegtette ujját a Mazoku.

„Csodás, teljes a csapat az újabb káoszra..." Linán volt a sor, hogy kezét a fejéhez tegye fájdalmában. Ha most már a Szörnymester papja is itt van a helyzet csak rosszabb lehet.

„Ugyan Linácska! Nem látsz szívesen egy régi jó barátot?" mosolygott csukott szemekkel a Slayers vezetőjére.

„Nem mondod Zelgadis, hogy ismeritek Xellost?" nézett a lila-hajú férfire a tündér, míg az elteleportált a buzogány elől.

„Igen, néha megjelenik, ki tudja miért és ötleteket ad új kincsek felfedezésére, ami sokszor hamis vagy használhatatlan. Volt amikor segített, mert a Mazokuk érdekeit szolgálta, vagy éppen ellenünk támadt, ha úgy hozta a sors. Már régóta megy mindannyiunk idegeire." sóhajtott a sámán.

„Most rajta a sor, hogy izguljon." és mire Zel kérdezhette volna, hogy mit ért alatta, ő felrepült és a sötét lényhez közelített „Nocsak nem minden titok őrzője személyesen?" tette csípőre kezét.

A Mazoku meglepetten az kis alak felé fordult „Tiki?" és a gondatlan vigyor erőltetetté vált „Nem zártak téged be néhány éve?"

„De, de Zelgadis volt olyan kedves és kiszabadított." és most a tündér ajkai formálódtak sunyi mosollyá „Készen állsz, hogy minden titkodra fény derüljön?"

Xellos egyik szemét kinyitotta „Az hiszed, hogy ezzel megijesztesz?" megvonta a vállát „Míg te pihentél sok minden változott."

„Ugyan te is tudhatnád, hogy bármennyi idő is telt el trükkös Tiki előtt a trükkmester titkai nem titkok többé!" kacsintott hamisan.

„Ti ismeritek egymást?" kérdezett rá Gourry, aki egyedül volt képes csodálatán túlesni.

„Igen!" mondta lelkesen a tündér „Régi vetélytársak vagyunk! Amit Xellos eltitkol az emberek elől azt én kiderítem és világgá kürtölöm!"

„Egy titkok nélküli Xellos?" suttogta elképedve Filia.

A kis boszorkány is felrázta magát és összedörzsölte kezeit „Oké!!! Mondd mit tudsz eddig róla!" nagyobb kincsre talált a kis varázslénnyel, mint azt gondolta.

„Lina..." ellenkezett zavart mosollyal a pap „Nem hinném, hogy bármennyire is hasznos lenne a múltam."

„Akkor valószínűleg nem veszélyes rád nézve, szóval nem kell aggódnod." és Tikihez fordult „Halljuk, halljuk!!" várva mohón minden információt.

„Nem gondolod, hogy uncsi régi meséket hallgatni?" jött a heves fejrázás „Pedig akkor megkezdhetném már most az új titkok kiderítését, ami sokkal izgalmasabb. Zelgadis te mit szeretnél?" nézett a pöttöm a kimérára.

A sámán a Mazokura nézett, aki csóválta a fejét és eltűnt a semmibe. Sóhajtott egyet „Beszélj Xellos múltjáról. Így jobban megérthetjük a jelent."

„Oké!" mosolygott „Ahogy észrevettem Xellos kedvesebb, mint régebben volt." mindenki csodálkozva hallotta, a tündér biccentett egyet „Pedig így van! Régebben nem mutatott még ennyi érzelmet sem mint most. Például látni, hogy nemcsak elvisel titeket, hanem egészen megkedvelt. Amit mond az igaz, és ő barátnak nevezett titeket, ami persze nem biztos, hogy emberi mértékben is ugyanaz, de ha ezt kimondta az úgy is van."

„Akkor Xellos úrfi mégis az igazság mellett áll?" kérdezte Amelia boldogan „Legyőzte a benne lévő gonoszt és mellettünk harcol mostantól a szeretet nevében!" lelkesedett.

„Umm.... nem... csak ha meg kell ölni titeket nem kínoz meg előtte." mondta Tiki zavartan. Egy csalódott 'Ah' után folytatta „És az tudtátok, hogy a Mazokuk is éreznek pozitív érzéseket? Nem? Haaa...."sóhajtott hangosan „...pedig annyit dolgoztam, hogy erre bizonyítékot találjak..."

„Milyen bizonyítékot?" kérdezte Filia, aki még szintén nem hallott soha semmit a vénektől. Nem mintha sokat árultak volna el neki annak idején... de mégis... talán máshogyan állt volna a dolgokhoz.

„Tudod, az emberek nagyon bizalmatlanok. Ha mondok valamit, annak látszatát is kell adnom, mert könnyen ráfogják, hogy hazudok és bezárnak. Amint láttad ez is történt velem, mert kiderítettem, hogy a király öccse ellene szövetkezik, de nem tudtam bebizonyítani és haragjában az akkori gazdám az üvegcsébe száműzött." mondta el röviden az okát sok évig tartó rabságának.

„Tudtam! Ez borzasztó!! Nem tudtad meg hogy mi lett a királlyal?" kérdezte aggódva Amelia.

„Sajnos nem." hajtotta le szomorkásan a fejét „Nagyon bízott az öccsében, úgyhogy valószínű sikerrel járt a hatalomátvétel. De..." határozottan felnézett a hercegnőre „... csak egyszer hibáztam! Most mindent elkövetek, hogy bármit is találok, látható, fogható vagy máshogyan érzékelhető legyen!"

„Oké, elég a fecsegésből!" szólt Lina türelmetlenül „Mi az, hogy a Mazokuk képesek pozitív dolgokat is érezni? Ez alatt azt érted, hogy örülni és hasonló?"

„Igen! Csak nem tesz jót a hírnevüknek, ha kiderül!" mosolygott, és visszaszállt Zel fejére.

„Ez igaz! Ki mondaná őket pusztító szörnyeknek, ha közben virágot szednének a réten?" jegyezte meg Gourry.

Kuncogott rajta a tündéren kívül még két nő és csak a forgatta a fejét Lina és a kiméra „Nem pontosan erre értendő, bár lehetséges. Én a fajtársaikhoz, vagy az emberekhez való viszonyokra gondoltam, mint barátság, bajtársi kapcsolat vagy esetleg ritkán szerelem."

„Ilyen mély érzésekre is képesek?" kérdezte elképedve a kis boszorka.

„Ühüm, és én ráadásul egy Ryuuzoku és egy Mazoku kapcsolatával bizonyosodtam meg róla! Az elején, mintha utálták volna egymást de végül egymásba szerettek." a mondat még be sem fejeződött de minden emberi szempár Filiára terelődött. Túl ismerős volt a helyzet.

A sárkány feje elvörösödött a zavarától és mérgében „Én soha nem fogok összeállni azzal az idiótával!!!" ordította.

„De elég sokat flörtöltetek mikor Sötét Csillag ellen indultunk harcba." mondta a szőke harcos.

„Többször is segítettek egymásnak útközben és a sok baj ellenére, a végén egész jóba lettél Xellos úrfival." mutatott rá Amelia.

„Azért mert beszélő viszonyban vagyok vele, nem jelenti azt, hogy valamit is érzek iránta!!" hogy gondolhattak ilyen abszurd dolgot?

„Filia, ne legyél ilyen szerény! Valld be, hogy nem közömbös az a bizonyos idegesítő, alattomos Mazoku!" ugratta Lina tovább, ő nem igazán hitte, hogy ez megismétlődne de sose lehet tudni.

„Előbb fordulok fel, mielőtt hasonló elhagyná a számat!!!" vette elő újból fegyverét, hogy a következő megjegyzésre támadhasson.

„Minden esetre őt nem érdekled." mondta Tiki az eget figyelve, párnaként használva gazdája haját, hogy kényelmesebb legyen „A reakciód alapján nem nehéz kitalálni, hogy kedveled, de Xellosnak az emberek közül kellhet az egyik." és eltűnt alóla a talaj – 'DURR'.

Zelgadis, még épp időben húzta le a fejét, hogy elkerülje Filia buzogányát, viszont a tündér nem kapaszkodva hajába nem követte őt, és tökéletes baseball labdaként szállt fel ahogy a sárkány eltalálta. Nekicsapódott a ház kéményének és eszméletlenül hullott alá.

Amelia elég gyors volt, hogy elkapja „Tiki kisasszony!" nézett a ájult lényre, de az enyhébb rázogatásra sem tért magához „Filia kisasszony, ez túlzás volt!" és gyógyítani kezdett.

„Nem hagyhattam, hogy sértegessen!" mondta mérgesen, de hangja kicsit remegett a bűntudattól. Talán egy kicsit nagyobbat ütött a kelleténél...

A hercegnő átadta Zelnek a tündért, hogy folytassa az igét, és helyette volt papnőt korholta „Akkor is igazságtalanság ekkora erővel megütni egy náladnál sokkal kisebb lényt! A sárkányok a jót szolgálják, ezzel nagy csalódást okoztál!"

„Igen?! És ki vallja magát az igazság harcosának, közben az előbb ugyanezt akarta csinálni vele?" vágott vissza Filia.

Amelia elpirult ennek hallatán és szemei könnybe lábadtak „De én nem akartam ennyire bántani őt! Csak olyan dolgokat mondott, amik nem igazak..." mentette magát.

„Felejtsük el Tiki megjegyzéseit mindketten és menjünk ebédelni." elégelte meg Lina a lányok szócsatáját.

„Kitűnő ötlet!" kiáltott boldogan Gourry, és a sámánhoz fordult „Hogy van a tündér?"

„Még egy ideig biztos nem kel fel. De délutánra magához fog térni." mondta egyhangúan, betette a kis lényt egyik tarsolyába és követte a többieket a kijárathoz. Filia közben felfutott Valterráért és csatlakozott hozzájuk.

„Remélem is, mert elég furcsa dolgokat mondott, és szeretném ha részletezné." szólt hátra a csapat vezetője, majd újra az étterem felé vette az irányt.

xxx

Már a desszertnél tartottak, mikor Tiki magához tért. Kirepült a ideiglenes pihenőhelyéről és az asztalra érkezett „Köszönöm Zelgadis, hogy melletted maradhattam, miközben eszméletlen voltam." mosolygott fel a sámánra „Kérlek rendelj nekem egy csokoládés sütit! Egy kicsi is elég lesz!"

Zel sóhajtott egyet, de nem volt kedve még több feltűnést kelteni „Ha nem repkedsz itt és kelted fel egyéb módon a falusiak figyelmét, akkor hajlandó vagyok venni egyet." biccentett egyet a tündér és megtette neki.

Mikor mindenki végzett az étkezéssel, Lina elégedett hátradőlt székében, majd észre vette a hasonló pozícióban lévő narancsos pöttömöt „Akkor térhetünk is lényegre." és felmarkolta Tikit „Szeretném ha pontosítanál azok, amit Xellosról hablatyoltál!" nézett fenyegetően foglyára.

„Még öt perc pihit sem kapok..." motyogta durcásan a nagy mutatóujjnak „A Mazokuk képesek kedvelni más lényeket, csak nem szeretik bevallani. Mi mást akarsz hallani?"

„Miért gondolod, hogy Xellos kedvelne minket, mi több, hogy egyikünket?" kicsit aggasztó dolog, ha egy ilyen szörny valami mást is akarna tőlük.

„A gazdám mondta, sokszor beköszön hozzátok, még akkor is, ha éppen semmi nagy dolog nincs a háttérben. Nem úgy ismertem a trükkmestert, hogy csak úgy embereket látogat és szórakozik velük vagy éppen rajtuk." mondta okosan.

„Igen de azt tudnod kell, hogy Lina kisasszony nagyon erős! Nagy veszélyt jelenthet a Mazokukra." mutatott rá a hercegnő.

„...és az emberiségre is..." suttogta melléje Gourry. Egy halálos tekintet kapott cserébe... csak.

„Tényleg?" nézett kételkedve Tiki a vörös-hajú lányra.

A boszorka hátracsapta haját és önimádóan dicsérte magát „Tudd meg, hogy én, Lina Inverse pusztítottam el Shabranigdo és Dubranigdo egy-egy darabját, Hellmaster Fibrizzot és megidéztem a Rémálmok Hercegét."

„Hmm.... figyelemre méltó teljesítmény..." nézett vigyorogva a tündér „Érdemes félni tőled! De akkor Xellosnak inkább távol kellene tartania magát, mintsem feleslegesen veszélynek tenné ki az életét a csínyeivel."

„Mi is itt vagyunk..." fűzte hozzá újból a szőke ifjú, kinek a lába bánta, ahogy Lina rátaposott. Erre Tiki kuncogott, de nem sokáig mert a boszi erősen megszorította.

„Folytasd!" nézett dühösen a mutáns pillangóra.

„Most nem tudok többet mondani. További vizsgálódásra lesz szükségem, hogy megtudjam, hogy mit akarhat és kitől. Lehet, hogy csak barátkozni akar." mondta nem különösen meghatva.

„Rendben." eresztette el végül a tündért „Akkor láss munkának!"

Tiki ráállt Zel vállára és odasúgta neki „Elég agresszívek a csapatod női tagjai gazdám. Ne félj, én megkeresem neked a megfelelő párt."

A sámán enyhén elpirult „Nem szükséges Tiki. Egész jól megvagyok a jelenlegi helyzettel. A lányok stílusához pedig már rég hozzászoktam." válaszolt halkan.

A tündér furcsán nézett a kimérára „_Miért mondana ilyesmit? Zelgadis sajnos nagyon jól elrejti az érzéseit, ezért nem tudom megmondani, hogy mit is érez a többiek iránt. De még dolgozok rajta._" majd leült a nagy vállra „Akarod, hogy elkezdjem a nyomozást? Lina türelmetlenül várja, hogy mi van a háttérben." mondta már rendes hangon.

Sóhajtott egy nagyot „Engem nem különösen érdekelnek a Mazoku piszkos dolgai, de a többiek letépik a fülemet, ha nemet mondanék."

„Zelgadis úrfi!" ellenkezett Amelia „Ennyire egyikünk sem durva!"

„Jól gondolod!" mondta egy időben vele a boszorkány.

Filia is sóhajtott egyet „Bocsáss meg Tiki ez előző kirohanásomért, de megkérhetnélek, hogy deríts ki mindent Xellosról!"

„Na jó... amúgy is uncsi lenne az életem titokvadászat nélkül! Estére visszatértek!" felállt és narancsszínű csillagokkal körülvéve eltűnt.

„Azt javaslom, hogy addig is menjünk vissza a házamba. Úgyis vége az ebédidőnek, ki kell nyitnom a boltot." mondta a sárkánylány.

„Kitűnő ötlet!" és kifizetve az ebédet visszatértek a házba, ahol a bonyodalom kezdődött.

xxx

Már eltelt vacsoraidő, mikor kicsit csapzottan, de egészben tért vissza Tiki. A kis csapat a nappaliban várta, már aki még ébren volt. Valterra már rég az ágyában aludt, Gourry elterült a kanapén, Amelia is bóbiskolt a széles fotelben, Lina is már úgy tartotta a fejét az asztalon könyökölve, míg Zel és Filia egy csésze tea mellett olvastak „Fúú... ez tanulságos utazás volt." rogyott le a kiméra előtti asztalra, mikor megjelent.

A szőke harcoson kívül mindenki felfigyelt a tündér érkezésére „Jól vagy Tiki kisasszony?" kérdezett rá a hercegnő.

„Igen, csak már régen jártam a világot és sokan nem értékelik a kíváncsiságom." és Filia gyógyítani kezdte „Ez jól esik, köszi!"

„Nincs mit... Mit derítettél ki?" kérdezte a volt papnő.

„Hogy tündértársaim örülnek, hogy visszatértem, de rajtuk kívül elég kevesen." mondta mosolyogva.

„És Xellosról?" érdeklődött Lina, már kevésbé kedvesen. Álmos volt és már nagyon érdekelte, hogy mit tartogat a Great Beast szolgája.

„Persze... Sajnálom lányok, fiúk de úgy néz ki, hogy ennek a Mazokunak a szíve foglalt." szélesedett s vigyor arcán.

„MIIII???" kiáltottak fel meglepettem, amire Gourry is megugrott.

„Mi történt?!" nézett körül, kardját szorongatva, harcra készen. Amikor látta, hogy nincs veszély, észrevette a kis pletykafészket „Szia Tiki!"

„Jó reggelt!" köszöntötte vidáman.

A szőke férfi kinézett az ablakon „De még az éjszaka közepe van." válaszolt zavartan.

„CSENDET!!" ordított Lina „Ezt most fejts ki!!!"

A tündér nem volt félős, de ahogy a fény és sötétség kontrasztjai megjelentek a boszorka arcán kirázta a hideg. Nyelt egyet „Xellos biztosan vonzódik valakihez. Azt mondják, hogy a Démoni Szörnymester támogatja a kapcsolatot és ha ő szabad utat ad, akkor talán már házasok. Azt, hogy ki is az a barátaim nem tudták, mások pedig nem voltak hajlandóak információt adni."

„Semmit nem tudni róla?" kérdezte Filia, mire az informátor rázta a fejét.

„Legalább annyi biztos, hogy nem közülünk van." fújt ki a levegőt Amelia.

„Hát én nem lennék, olyan biztos. Attól, hogy a trükkmester tehetne amit akar, az nem jelenti, hogy bármilyen lépést is tett eddig a kiszemeltje felé." mutatott rá a lehetőségekre.

„Mit tegyünk Lina kisasszony? Honnan tudjuk meg, hogy ki az?" fordult a gondolkodó vezetőjükhöz.

„Valahogy csak ki tudjuk puhatolni belőle." mondta a vörös-hajú mágus.

„Ez Mazoku ügy Lina. Okosabb ebbe nem beleszólni, amúgy sincs semmi kiindulási pontunk. Amúgy is mire használnád fel, ha kiderítetted hogy ki is az?" javasolta Zelgadis.

„Figyelmen kívül hagyod a lehetőséget, hogy az egyikünk az és ezzel még nagyobb veszélybe kerülhet, ha valaki Xellosnak akar ártani, mert felhasználja őt, mint gyengéje." keltette fel a figyelmet aggodalma okára.

„Akkor se tudnánk sokat tenni ellene." válaszolta egyszerűen.

„Ez igaz, és szerintem figyelmeztetné azt a személyt hogy készüljön fel, mert valaki meg akarná ölni." érvelt a sámán mellett Gourry „Ő pedig minket."

„De én szeretném tudni!!" nyafogott Amelia.

„És én is!" határozottan ökölbe szorította maga előtt jobb kezét „Addig nem nyugszom, míg meg nem tudom! Tiki számíthatok rád." nézett az asztalon ülő apró teremtésre.

„Persze! De a kockázatok és mellékhatások (testi károk, halál) tekintetében olvasson el annyi varázskönyvet amennyit tud, vagy kérdezze meg Mazokuját egyetértésért esetleg gyógyító papját!" mondta viccesen, mit a többiek nem igazán értettek.

„Filia?" kérdezte a sárkányt is.

„A buzogányom készen áll, ha esetleg testi erőszakot kell alkalmazni!" fogta meg mindkét kezével fegyverét.

„Helyes!! Akkor, ha legközelebb találkozunk Xellossal – amiben biztos vagyok, hogy csak napok kérdése – készen fogunk állni a kikérdezésre!" szinte 'Charlie angyalai' pozícióba álltak a párbeszéd során a lányok. A társaság két férfi tagja pedig csak ámultan nézték őket „Most mindenki menjen aludni, hogy holnap ha mégis megjelenik, készen álljunk!" mindenki biccentett, ki nagy lelkesedésében, ki fáradságában, ki csak annak örülve, hogy véget ért a nap.

xxx

Első nap nem történt semmi, a másodikon sem, és a harmadiknál úgy döntöttek négyen, hogy szobákat vesznek ki a városban, mert a csinált ágyak egyre kényelmetlenebbek lettek. Linát pedig idegesítette, hogy tele a tarsolya ás közben két fotelen nyomorog.

Eljött az este és mindenki a külön szobájába mehetett. Szerencséjükre a helyi fogadó olyan olcsó volt, hogy máshol ennek az árán csak három szobát kaptak volna. Tiki reggel útnak indult és mondta, hogy holnap délig vissza sem fog térni. A mocsári tündérek makacsak és csak alkohol mellett hajlandóak a tudásukat átadni, és a velük ivás bizony őt is megviseli.

A Hold magasan állt az égen, mégis nagyobbnak tűnt mint máskor. Lina megfésülte haját, és az ágy felé vette az irány. Még az ablaknál megállt és kinézett kerek égitestre, mikor meghallotta a trükkmester hangját „Jó estét Lina kedves!" megfordult és az ágy előtt állva találta őt.

„Mit keresel a szobámban Xellos?" kérdezte mérgesen, erőt gyűjtve maga körül, hogyha arra kerül a sor a varázsige gyorsan elszállhasson kezéből.

„Nem azért jöttem, hogy bajt okozzak. Egy okból akartam veled beszélni kettesben. Tikinek igaza volt, mikor elmondta nektek, hogy szerelmes vagyok." feltartotta a kezét, hogy elcsitítsa a megszólalni akaró nő lágy szájat „Tudod, nem kértem sohasem viszonzást, bár mindig is reménykedtem. Ha csak elfogadsz olyannak amilyen vagyok és nem fogsz lenézően nézni rám hálás leszek. Ha pedig barátként nézel rám a jövőben, tényleg boldogan folytatnám az utat veletek." hátrébb lépett s mielőtt választ kaphatott volna, szemei becsukódtak, oldalra döntötte fejét és mosolyogva monda „Gondolkodj rajta." és eltűnt az éjszakába.

A vörös boszorka zavarodottan állt most már egyedül. Mit tehetne most? Enyhén elpirult azon gondolkodva, hogy ő az akiért Xellos oda van, de hogyan mondja el ezt a többieknek? Még nagyobb baj, hogy miképp utasítsa vissza a Mazoku ajánlatát? Nehezen fogadta el barátnak, nem igazán gondolt soha, hogy több is lehetne belőle, főként mert mindig is csak Filiát idegesítette annyira, hogy valamit mögéje lehessen gondolni. Hogy ő és trükkmester .... abszurd, elvetélt ötlet volt, és megrázta a fejét. Ráadásul, bár soha nem vallaná be senkinek de, az ő szíve már másért dobog régóta. Lefeküdt az ágyába és még órákig ezen pörgött elméje, míg az álmosság elnyomta.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Lyany**: Hát igen, függőben van a történet, és a végét még nem biztos, hogy megírom. Talán a lányokat tényleg egy kicsit túl erőszakosnak írtam le, főként szegény Ameliát… bocsi…  
Nem tervezek nagy romantikát, csak egész enyhét, úgyhogy nem kell csodát várni. És ne higgyétek, hogy minden az, aminek látszik, mert ha egy kicsit jobban odafigyeltek a szövegre, kiderül, hogy egyes mondatokban hiányoznak bizonyos szavak, vagy éppen egyes cselekményekben hiányoznak az okok, hogy miért azt tették, amit. Most, hogy kellően összezavartalak titeket, remélem a fantáziátok is beindul!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sziasztok! Tyűű, de sokáig tartott, hogy ez felkerüljön! Csak nyolc hónap! De most itt van! Persze non-trad pár lett ez is. Semmi komoly, inkább csak a „sokk" hatás miatt lett ez a fejlemény. Hosszabb kifejtést inkább a honlapomon fogok írni.

Addig is legyetek jók!

Üdv: Lyany

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Tündér az üvegben 2.rész**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Zelgadis reggel lement a szokásos kávéjáért az étkezőbe és két álmos női társára lett figyelmes. Könnyű volt megmondani, hogy miért. Sóhajtott egyet. Rájuk köszönt, ők pedig vissza. Gourry nem különösen látszott zavartnak, mert rendesen tömte magába az ételt.

A reggeli után elmentek Filiához, aki szintén nem festett valami frissnek. A nappaliban ültek szokatlan csendben. Ekkor megjelent Tiki „Jó napot mindenki!" és a sámán előtti dohányzóasztalra ült „Elég csapzottnak néztek ki. Mi történt míg én nem voltam itt?"

„Kiderítettél valamit?" kérdezte Zel egy kisebb köhintés után. Minek részletezni a helyzetet, ha nemsokára úgyis kiderül.

„Sajnos megint vak vágány volt az egész." sóhajtott egyet.

„Befejezheted a kutakodást." mondta Lina fáradtan.

„Miért, már nem vagytok kíváncsiak, hogy kibe szerelmes Xellos?" csodálkozott rá a tündér.

„Azt hiszem, inkább szívesebben hallanák tőlem, mint tőled kedves Tiki." jelent meg a pap a kiméra mellett és leült a kanapé üres részére.

„Itt az ideje tisztáznod a helyzetet." mondta szárazon a sámán „Ha már ekkora idiótát csináltál mindenkiből." fonta össze maga előtt a kezeit, felkészülve a legrosszabbra.

„De micsoda érzelmi kavalkádnak örülhetek jelenleg!" mondta széles mosollyal „De nincs mit tenni."

„Tegnap este úgy döntöttem, hogy elmondom mindenkinek, hogy tényleg szerelmes vagyok!" hangos levegővétel hallatszott, de a Mazoku nem szólt többet hanem megmarkolta Zel fejét hátulról és megcsókolta. Mikor szétváltak a sámán fülének vége izzott, de azon kívül nem volt nagy színváltozás sem ellenszegülés és a trükkmester felállíttatta vele együtt „Szeretnénk bejelenteni, hogy Zelgadis és én egy pár vagyunk!" mondta vidáman, miközben egyre húzta közelebb magához az enyhe vonakodó ifjút.

Nagy csend lett egy pillanatra, majd csak a lányok értelmetlen motyogását hallatszott. Valószínűleg megbeszélték az éjszaka eseményei. A kiméra már tudta, hogy megint egy hosszú napnak nézhet elébe. Ezért is akarta, mondjuk még egy évtizedig elhallgatni élete eme részletét többiek elől. Szíve hevesen vert a félelemtől, hogy elveszíti családtagként szeretett barátait. Nyelt egy nagyot.

„Akkor ezért kértél engedélyt az éjjel, hogy támogassam a kapcsolatotokat! Nem értettem akkor, de most, hogy így mondod, persze gratulálok és számíthatsz a barátságomra!" törte meg a csendet nagy jókedvvel Gourry.

„Tudtam hogy számíthatok rád Gourry!" és kezet fogott a harcos és a Mazoku.

„Igazán nem kellett volna eltitkolni ezt Zel! Tudod, hogy nem bánom, bárkivel is vagy együtt!" veregette meg a sámán vállát „Mióta vagytok együtt?"

„Köszönöm Gourry." motyogta „Egy éve..."

„Wow! Szép kis idő! Ügyesek voltatok, hogy eddig titokban tudtátok tartani, de nem lett volna rá szükség." mosolygott a harcos.

„Engem nem zavart volna ha eláruljuk, de tudod, hogy milyen félénk Zelgadis!" fogta határozottan a kimérát, aki szívesen oldalgott volna egy kicsit messzebb.

„Awww... a megoldás az orrom előtt volt és nem vettem észre! Ezért mondta, hogy elégedett vagy! Gazdám, igazán szólhattál volna!" és felreppent Tiki egy szintre a sámán arcával „De boldog vagy és csak ez számít! Ha kell, felügyelem, hogy nem csal esetleg meg Xellos, ebben jó vagyok! Vagy szedjek információt az új... umm... hancúrozási technikákról és segédeszközökről?"

És Zel átváltott magentára „Ne~nem hinném, hogy szükségem lenne erre... de köszönöm." és figyelme a csapat három női tagjára terelődött. Bár mindannyiuk feje le volt hajtva de látni lehetett ahogy gőzölgött a vörösségtől, és tudta, hogy velük nem lesz ilyen könnyű helyzetben. A Mazoku hibája! A kétértelmű sablonszövegére logikus, hogy így reagálnak!

Xellos sem volt rest, követte szerelme tekintetét. Hát igen, az igazi móka hátra van még „Van valami probléma hölgyeim?" kérdezte szórakozottan a trükkmester.

Lina felemelte fejét és elkiáltotta magát „FIREBALL!" és szoba falai elfeketedtek. Viszont a pap még időben felhúzta pajzsát így a tűz áldozatául szánt négy lény megmenekült „Megöllek te átkozott szemétláda!" és készítette a következő igét.

„Ez a legigazságtalanabb dolog amit tehettél volna Xellos úrfi! Az öklöm megtanít téged az igazságra!" szólt Amelia és Filia kezében is ott lebegett buzogánya.

„Támadás!" kiáltotta a sárkány. A Mazoku elugrott és a kimérát megragadva szállt ki az ajtón, ki a kis városból.

„Azt hiszem nem értékelték a kis viccemet." mondta kicsit sem aggódva. Egyik oldalán a botja, a másikon, a karjai közt Zelgadis. Szép az élet.

„Csodálkozol? Egy álmatlan éjszaka után megtudják, hogy belém vagy szerelmes és nem beléjük. Pedig biztos készültek rá, hogy elutasítsanak, vagy ne adja LON, hogy bevallják viszonzásukat." válaszolta irritáltan. Mögöttük, mintha három sötét démon tombolt volna, ezért is hagyta, hogy a trükkmester cipelje. Viszont mikor Xellos már nem az útra figyelt – bár nem szükséges néznie, hoszen többet érzékel, mint emberi szem látna – hanem a fülét kezdte el harapdálni, megelégelte az utazást és behúzott egy embereset (kimérásat) a pap arcába „ Vidd messzebb a sunyi pofádat! Nincs benned semmi szégyen? És mosd le ezt a perverz mosolyt az arcodról! Elég káoszt okoztál a mai napra!"

„Oké, nincs, nem megy, még több is beleférhet. Vigyázz vagy elejtlek..." mondta félretolt szájjal, miközben egyik szemét kinyitotta, élvezve a helyzetet – ahogy Zel egyre erősebben próbál szabadulni, miközben feje a szerénysége miatt vörösre váltott, és finoman ízesített érzelmekkel látta el őt. Persze a háta mögötti, őt üldöző, sötét érzelem kavalkád is ízletes volt, de a sámánból soha nem tudott betelni.

A kiméra viszont már nagyon unta a fogócskát, és sikerült ellöknie magát Xellostól, és a közeli bokorban kötött ki majd rögtön varázsolni kezdett „Air Valm!" és szélfal megállította a vadászkutyákat „Elég legyen ebből! Ha még nem tomboltátok ki magatokat eléggé, lefagyasztalak titeket!" ami most könnyen menne a lányok lelki állapota alapján.

„Zelgadis úrfi! Hogy fedezheted Xellos úrfi azok után, hogy ilyen gonosz tervet eszelt ki ellenünk?" kiáltotta Amelia.

„Tűnj az utamból Zel, veled majd később számolok!" égett Lina kezében a varázslat.

„Egy kicsit túlzásba vitte a dolgot az igaz, de ez nem ok kiirtani mindent mi az utatokba kerül." mondta nyugodtan.

„MI NEM IS..." akadt meg szavában Filia, amikor hátrafordult. Egy vastag csíkban szenes puszta fogadta „Mit tettem? Mit fognak gondolni rólam a szomszédok?" fogta fejét.

„Tényleg, és téged miért is kímélnénk meg? Te voltál az, akit egész végig kerestünk és egy szót sem szóltál!" ordított a boszorka eltekintve az éppen kétségbeesésében összerogyó sárkányról.

„Hogyan engedhetted, meg hogy galádul elhitesse velünk Xellos úrfi, hogy minket akar?" kiáltotta vörösen és dühösen a hercegnő.

„Egy. Nem tudtam, hogy erre készül, csak később jött és mondta el. Kettő. Ha korábban elmondtam volna mindent, hülyének néztetek volna, miért pont Xellos. Három. Soha nem kérdeztétek. Négy. Ti nem árultok el semmit magánéletetekről, így nem hinném, hogy bármennyire is tartozok nektek magyarázattal." kulcsolta össze kezeit, és hagyta, hogy az ige eltűnjön. Talán ennyi elég, hogy lenyugtassa a társaságot.

„Igaz Zelgadis úrfi, de akkor nem hozott volna ilyen kínos helyzetbe minket, ha szóltál volna. És én szívesen beszélek az érzéseimről neked, hogy miként forr igazság szívemben és a becsület, hogyan képes felvidítani minden reggel!" ugrott rá egy nagy kőre Amelia

„Így is idiótának tartalak, hogy miért pont ő." mondta Lina elmélyített hangon a fekete hajú lány beszéde alatt.

Zel csak forgatta a szemeit, mikor megjelent mellette a trükkmester „Most, hogy lenyugodtak a kedélyek, még egyszer a beleegyezéseteket kérném."

„Mire?" kérdezte idegesen a boszorka és a volt papnő.

Egyhén megérintette a Mazoku párja kezét „Hogy Zelgadis és én együtt lehessünk!" mondta mosolyogva.

A sámán elrántotta a karját, csikorgatta mérgében fogait, de pirosság az arcán ennek ellenére egyre sötétebb lett „Mintha ez számítana neked is bármit..." morgott.

Belenézett egy pillanatra nyitott szemeivel a kiméráéba „Nekem talán annyira nem is, neked sokat jelent."majd a lányokhoz fordult „Nos?"

Ők összenéztek, majd egy nagy (önnyugtató) sóhaj után mindhárman áldásukat adták, majd Linának eszébe jutott valami „És lesz valami esküvő -féle?" és jobban belegondolt, hogy milyen jó is lenne egy nagy vacsora.

„Umm... az a helyzet, hogy volt már egy." lehúzta Zel a kesztyűjét, és megvillant a gyűrű délelőtti napfényben.

„És minket meg sem hívtál Zelgadis úrfi?" siránkozott a hercegnő „Hogy lehettél ilyen szívtelen?"

„Tudjátok egy kicsit gyorsan jött az egész és..." magyarázta zavartan a kiméra. Miként mondja el a részleteket? És az arcán az a rohadt melegség sem hajlandó kihűlni!

„És a többi sajnos titok Amelia!" lebegtette az ujját Xellos „Igaz Zelga-Bubus?" ugratta a párját a trükkmester. Látta, ahogy feláll a szőr a hátán.

„Bubus?" kérdeztek egyszerre hárman.

„…. Xellos..." szorultak ökölbe a kiméra kezei. A mai napra lassacskán tényleg elege lesz. Oké a társai nem fordultak el tőle, de azon kívül újból egy város írható a számlájukra, le kellett csitítania az indulatokat, és ráadásul most párja megint idegesíti ezekkel a megalázó becézésekkel, elég volt így is Tikitől hallani, köszöni szépen.

„Igen.." tudta mi kell, hogy nála is beteljen a pohár „... cukorfalat?" és már jött is az első jól célzott jobb egyenes.

„MEGHALSZ! Már mondtam, hogy nem vagyok a ribancod, hogy ilyen neveken szólíts!" és egy látványos ugrásos mozdulattal belekönyökölt a pap gyomorszájába, majd egy igével fűszerezte meg a sámán az egészet.

„Ah igen, add oda apucinak!" kiáltotta a Mazoku, míg testi kínok folytatódtak és Zel ennyi dühöt ad ki magából. De a kiméra felállt, micsoda csalódás.

„Megkapod, ne izgulj..." csillant meg félelmetesen az ifjú szeme „Amelia, szükségem lenne a segítségedre!" a lány odalépett, és mikor hallotta Zelgadis első strófáit, ő is nekikezdett.

És Xellos vigyorgó arcát rémület töltötte el „Az élet olyan csodálatos..." és lett feje zöld a két énekesmadártól, mihez másik kettő is csatlakozott. Így legalább ők is bosszút állhatnak a trükkmesteren.

A sámán felkarolta összeesett kedvesét és úgy indultak vissza a városnak, ő már nem énekelt , minek ha a saját érzései nincsenek sok hatással. Ez a hátránya a házasságnak „...néha... igazán... kegyetlen...tudsz... lenni... szívem..." sikerült a Mazokunak kierőszakolni ezeket a szavakat.

„Ez jár annak, aki az ételt adó tenyérbe mar." mondta gonoszul mosolyogva.

„Hé gazdám!" repült feléjük Tiki, mögötte futott Gourry „Már nem tudtuk, hogy hol maradtok!" és felfigyelt a dalra „Ah, csak nincs büntibe Xellos?" kuncogott a tündér.

„Unalmas volt rátok várni, és reméltük, hogy előbb elmegyünk enni, ha szólunk! Most vettem észre, hogy van egy steak-ház a városközpontban!" mutatott a szőke harcos a megfelelő irányba.

Lina egyszerre abba hagyta az éneklést „Mutasd az irányt Gourry! Megéheztem a sok futásban!" és ketten előrerohantak.

„Várjatok Lina kisasszony!" és indult a hercegnő is utánuk.

Filia, nem szeretett szólózni ezért ő is befejezte az dúdolást „Legyen ez tanulság Xellos! Vissza kell mennem, mert szegény Valterra is biztos éhes már." könnyezni kezdett „Mi lehet az értékes vázáimmal?" és futott is megnézni.

Zel sóhajtott egy nagyot „Nagyon remélem, hogy mára ennyi volt a nagy kutatási akciókból és bejelentésekből!"

„De elfogadtak minket, ez a lényeg. Nemde?" egyenesedett ki a pap.

„Azt hiszem." mosolyodott el a sámán, és indult a többiek után.

„Esetleg állhatok még valamiben szolgálatodra Zelgadis?" kérdezte a tündér, körülötte cikázva.

„Most nem. Menj pihenj egyet a barátaiddal, ha van kedved." mondta.

„Köszönöm! Egy hét múlva jövök az aktuális információkkal feltöltve és teljes erővel bevethetjük magunkat a kalandokba! Viszlát!" a kiméra is elköszönt és Tiki el is tűnt.

„Végre kettesben!" karolta át egy nagy nyújtózkodás után a Mazoku párját „Nem lenne kedved neked is egy kicsit relaxálni?" suttogta játékosan, de kicsit se ártatlanul a hosszú fülbe.

„Fogd vissza magad Xellos!" csapta el a kezeket magáról, majd a ajakbiggyesztő paphoz fordult és önelégülten vigyorgott rá „Este lesz elég időm relaxálni!"

Vággyal csillantak meg a kinyílt Mazoku-szemek „Már alig várom!"

Zel szórakozottan, lassan rázta a fejét, tudva hogy most már nincs menekvés. Felhúzta csuklyáját és démoni sebességgel társai után eredt, míg Xellos is követte őt teleportálással.

**THE END**


End file.
